Only current participants in ACTG 328 have the option of participating in this nested substudy. The purpose of the substudy is to determine the effects of RemuneTM, an HIV vaccine, on the immune system when given to HIV-infected individuals who have received at least 60 weeks of highly active anti-HIV therapy, either alone or in combination with Interleukin-2 (IL-2). RemuneTM is an experimental HIV vaccine that is not approved by the FDA.